TYL! Adventures
by AnimePup1599
Summary: Sequel to the fic 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn Again'. All about the future life of the Vongola gang and my OC's. Caution, lots of crack and innuendos because I'm shameless.
1. Chapter 1

jc: heyheyhey...heyheyhey...heyheyhey

animepup and cinna: NO!

jc:...*sigh* wheres geoff when you need him?

cinna: he's not here so stahp!

jc: party pooper, anyways, WELCOME TO THE SEQUEL!

all: WOOO

jc: thats right ladies and...maybe gentlemen, i hav finally writen out a chapter of the sequel!

animepup: to those of you who dont kno, this is the sequel to 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn Again'

jc: but enough of that! let's start the story!

*WARNING: this fiction is a bit suggestive so read at risk

* * *

Age 23 (Yuki):

"No, Takumi, don't put that in your mouth," Yuki sighs put wipes off the remote control. She then lifts the 4 year old boy and looks at him blankly.

"You look exactly like your dad..." Yuki drops her head in exasperation.

"I just hope your personality isn't like his too..."

"I heard that," Takeshi walks in through a door and comes behind Yuki.

"Sheesh, as if having one of you isn't enough," Yuki says sheepishly before putting Takumi down in his bed and left the room. As soon as they exit Takeshi wraps his arms around Yuki's waist and kisses her neck.

"You idiot! Not here!" She hisses in return but he doesn't stop.

"Hey..." He starts to speak and Yuki turns her head away to hide her flushed face.

"Since Takumi is already 4...I was thinking we could have more kids...I'm thinking of a girl this time," He says with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he picks Yuki up bridal style.

"My dear god! What happened to the innocent boy you used to be?!" Yuki whacks Takeshi lightly and he chuckles.

"Haha, whoever said I was innocent?"

* * *

The next day Yuki was with Mizuki who was trying to calm down her 3 year old child.

"My god, I am sore," Yuki complains and slumps.

"I thought you were on the mission tonight," Mizuki struggles to hold the young boy.

"I do, exactly why Takeshi is a bastard," Yuki grumbles.

"I bet you liked it~"

"...One more word like that and I will not hesitate to chuck you and your kid out the window,"

"Aw, but Kyo-kun wouldn't like that,"

"On the contrary, he probably would, he's been telling me how obnoxious you are,"

"EH!?"

"Well I need to get going," Yuki stands up...Or tries to at least.

_Later that night..._

"Kyo-kun, am I really that loud?" Mizuki asks wearily and Kyoya just glances at her before returning to his son.

"Yes,"

"So mean!"

* * *

Age 24 (Mizuki):

"Ya know...It's scary how Takumi-kun looks exactly like Yamamoto," Mizuki mentions as she watches the two children play.

"I could say the same about Ichiro," Yuki retorts.

"He looks exactly like Kyoya," Yuki points out and the Mizuki claps her hand.

"It would be great if our kids got married one day! Right?!"

"PFFFT!" Yuki spits out her coffee and then she stood up.

"They're both boys though!"

"...So?"

"How do you know if your kid is going to be like that?!"

"Sweetheart, I've read enough Yaoi to know how it's going to work,"

"Noope, nope, nopity nope. No child of mine, shall date the spawn of that demon husband of yours. Good day to you," Yuki picks up Takumi and rushes out at top speed. Slamming the door behind Mizuki chuckles while crouching down looking at Ichiro who stares back questionably.

"Hm...When will the wedding be?"

* * *

Age 5 (Takumi):

The young boy just stares at the two babies intently. A girl and a boy both sleeping soundly when the girl wakes up and her eyes shone of a brilliant gold and looked like a genderbent Takeshi. She looks around groggily when she sees her twin brother beside her. She hits him in the face waking him up effectively. He yawns and rubs his icy blue eyes tiredly before cooing. His image is scarily similar to when Yuki cross dressed. Nonetheless, both looked up at Takumi who just stared back.

"Takumi...You're a big brother now..." Yuki bends over and pats Takumi over the head.

"Mommy can't always look after them so you'll have to help out ok?" Takumi nods eagerly in determination.

"Are you ok?" Takeshi comes over and sits down next to Yuki.

"Somewhat, you get used to it after one," She sighs and leans against him.

* * *

The First Time Yuki Was Pregnant (Age 19 *note: reason Yamamoto got to be with Yuki during birth is cuz everything is normal now):

Yuki is throwing up in the toilet while Takeshi holds up her hair and pats her back trying to soothe her.

"You did this to me! You bastard!"

* * *

Yuki looks at her round stomach in the mirror depressed when Takehsi comes up behind her to hug her.

"You did this to me! You bastard!"

He ended up with a black eye that day.

* * *

During birth Yuki claws at Takeshi's hand roughly.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU F*CKING BASTARD!"

* * *

After the painfully long birth, Yuki holds the baby lovingly while Takeshi tends his bloody hand.

"You did this to me...You bastard..." She smiles before falling asleep.

* * *

Age 10 (Takumi):

"Hey buddy! Wanna go out and play baseball?" Takeshi tosses the baseball in his hand. Takumi just looks up at his dad before scoffing and going back to reading.

"Aha? I guess not?" Takeshi sighs and slumps away.

"Pfft!" Yuki was watching everything and she couldn't help but laugh. She then looks over at the twins, Hikari and Hikaru.

"Hiii-kuuun, play with meee," Hikari (the girl) whined while pulling on Hikaru's (the boy) shirt. Hikaru just ignores her as she continues to pester him.

"How cute~" Yuki coos when she feels a tug on her skirt. Looking down in surprise she see's Takumi looking up at her blankly.

"...Chess..." Was all he said before Yuki nods and goes to play chess with him.

"Hey! You wanna play baseball now?" Takeshi asks after coming in a few minutes later.

"...Hey mom..." Takumi spoke up suddenly ignoring his dad.

"Yes Takkun?"

"Out of all the people...Why did you choose dad?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself,"

"Mommy is so mean!" Takeshi jokes playfully.

"Dad! Hii-kun won't play with mee!" Hikari whines. He just pats her on the head lovingly as she pouts.

"Rocket ship!" She demands.

"Yeah, yeah," He laughs before picking her up and tossing her into the air.

"You're going to break your back, you're getting old you know," Yuki mumbles before making another move. Hikaru waddled over and watches the chess match.

"Are you kidding me?! I'm still young!" He laughed while Hikari squealed in joy. Takumi sighs before saying.

"3,"

"2," Yuki follows.

"1," Hikaru speaks up and on cue, they hear Takeshi strain before laughing nervously.

"Alright Hikari, that's enough rocket ship for today,"

"No! More!" Hikari demands.

"Aha. Ahahahaha..." He looks at Yuki desperately and she just hums ignoring him.

* * *

Age 10 (Hikari and Hikaru):

"Make sure daddy doesn't destroy the entire house ok?" Yuki said to the twins who nod furiously. Takumi was at Mizuki's house playing with Kira and Yuki needed to go out to handle some business. As soon as Yuki exits Hikari turns to her dad.

"Dad, I want to eat hamburgers," She demands and Takeshi laughs.

"Alright, alright, let's go shopping!" Hikaru just follows obediently.

* * *

At the supermarket, Takeshi holds out a list to Hikari.

"Alright! Let's find these ingredients!" He cheers when Hikari pipes up.

"I know! Let's have a race who can get the ingredients the fastest!" He smiles brightly.

"Great idea kiddo!" They both get a cart and Hikari sat in one.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Both carts dash through the isles.

* * *

Later Takeshi had to make a call to Yuki.

"Yeah, I'm in trouble...Yeah...I had a race with the kids...I'm sorr-" Yamamoto looks at the phone with a smile.

"She hung up on me," He said to the mall cop who was looking at him weirdly.

"You're wife?"

'Yup, she punishes me every time I get into trouble,"

"Damn, you must have it hard," The cop whistled.

"I don't mind actually," Takeshi has a smile on his face and the cop starts to back away from him. When a black car drives by, Yuki storms out and grabs him by the ear.

"You f*cking idiot, you're in a hell lot of trouble tonight," She fumes while he laughs. She apologizes to the cop and the entire family leaves. The cop is just standing there dumbstruck.

"Woah...Would not wanna mess with a woman like her, I feel bad for the man," The cop wipes off his sweat before walking back into the mall.

* * *

Age 7 (Hikari and Hikaru):

"Hey dad!" Hikari runs up to her dad as soon as the three kids walk through the door. Hikaru and Takumi start to make their way up the stairs but Hikari stays.

"Hey princess!" Takeshi lifts her up into his arms. He was tired from a mission but seeing his daughter's cheery face recharged him.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"After mom dropped us off at school today, a few older boys said 'Damn, that's a MILF'. What's a MILF?" Hikari looks up at Yamamoto innocently and her dad freezes.

"Ahaha, nothing you need to know sweetheart, tell me. What do these boys look like?" He asks, straining a smile.

"Well, I think they go to Takkun's school. They have crazy colored hair and ALWAYS hang out at the school gates!" Hikari exaggerates and he laughs.

"Alright, be good and stay at home alright? Listen to Takkun, daddy just needs to go out for a little while,"

"Ok!"

"Don't you dare," Yuki says leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean? I'm just going to buy some candy for the kids,"

"..."

"Doesn't Yuki trust me?"

"No,"

"So mean,"

"You've got 5 minutes mister, and JUST candy,"

"Roger!"

* * *

The next day...

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hikari runs up to Takeshi.

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Those boys weren't here today! Apparently they're in a hos-pu-til? Hosutil? Hos...Hos...They got hurt!"

"Really?!" His's eyes widen in surprise and that's when Yuki steps in.

"Alright, Hikari, you need to do your homework now," She prods and when Hikari finally leaves Yuki faces Takeshi with an unamused look.

"...It was you wasn't it?"

"Ahaha, I don't know what you're talking bout!"

"...That's your, 'I'm not innocent' face right there mister,"

"Haha, but I couldn't just let other guys call you a MILF,"

"...They were middle school boys Takeshi..."

"Still! You should try to look older you know,"

"I would, but I don't want to. I like to think I'm still young thank you very much,"

* * *

Age 20 (Yuki):

"Hey Yuki..."

"Hm?" Mizuki and Yuki were hanging out at the park derping around.

"When did you and Yamamoto first have sex?"

"PFRT!" Yuki chokes on her spit and starts to hack.

"W-Why would you ask me that q-question!?" Yuki stutters her face turning red.

"Aw, you so cute when you blush, but then that means you have done it?"

"PERVERT!"

"Hey! Be a mature person and just answer the question!"

"WHY!?"

"Jesus Christ! You already gave birth to one kid and I want to know!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"16,"

"WHAT!?"

"DON'T YOU JUDGE ME!"

"WHERE!? HOW!? NO WONDER YOU GOT PREGNANT AT 19!"

"STOP ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS!"

"WHERE!?"

"...Baseball dugout,"

"WHAT!?"

"SHUT UP!"

"WHY!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! STOP JUDGING ME!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE PURE!"

"I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAID IT!"

"BUT WHY!?"

"...He was...Horny,"

"WHAT!?"

"I BLAME YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT MADE ME WHERE THAT STUPID CHEER LEADING OUTFIT!"

"...Hah, oh yeah. I remember that,"

"You son of a muthaf*cking bitch,"

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he'd do it!"

"...I'm not talking to you anymore,"

"Noooo! I'm sorrrryyy!"

* * *

Age 2 (Takumi):

Yuki just stares at the baby blankly as it crawls over to a plushie. He squeezes the toy tightly while cooing, Yuki remains pokerfaced. Takumi pouts and so he tries to stand up and touch Yuki's face but falls over with a 'plop'. Yuki turns around and covers her face with thoughts running a 100 km/hour.

_"Oh my goodness, did you just see that?! That was so cute! He's adorable! I never knew my kids would be this cute-"_

Takumi watches his mother gush while sucking his thumb in satisfaction.

* * *

Age 26 (Yuki):

Stepping over a bunch of bloody corpses, Yuki makes her way to Gokudera who has a cigarette in his mouth. With the pull of a trigger, her bullet heads straight towards Gokudera and hits the cigarette dead on.

"What the hell do you think you're doing woman!?" He freaks.

"I told you, stop with the cancer sticks,"

"Tch,"

"You die early and someone's going to replace you as the left-hand man,"

"**Right**, hand man, and no ones gonna do that,"

"Same difference dude, I bet Takeshi is a better choice than you,"

"Excuse me!?"

"Come on, Tsuna's gonna be waiting for a report on this,"

"Oi! Don't call the tenth by his name so casually!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're an ass kisser,"

"Well at least I'm not the one that crossdressed-" Gokudera is cut off by Yuki pushing him away and shoots at the hidden man.

"You're welcome dickhead," Yuki smirks while putting her gun away.

"I never see your scythe anymore,"

"No need to use it, guns and flames work perfectly well, don't need to overexert myself,"

"After all these years, you're still a bitch,"

"Right back at ya, you need a girlfriend, you've been moodier than usual,"

"Why you-!"

"Hahaha, just kidding, do we need to clean this up?" Yuki looks at the room full of dead bodies then back at Gokudera.

"No, I think Lambo's taking care of it,"

"Oh, that lazy, good for nothing kid?"

"Yup, for once we agree on something,"

"You wanna go out for a few drinks later?" Gokudera is surprised by Yuki's offer.

"...Sure,"

* * *

"Seriously man, we're 26, you should have at least **some** sort of physical contact with female, or male if that's your type," Yuki swishes her drink around while Gokudera is whining relentlessly.

"I now remember why I don't go drinking with you," She sighs.

"You have low alcohol tolerance and you're the emotional drunk." She flicks his forehead making him whine.

"Why is Yuki so mean," He mumbles into his arm making her sweatdrop.

"And out of character too..."

"Why should I get a girlfriend HUH? We should be focusing on protecting the Tenth! Unlike you and that baseball idiot, I remain loyal!"

"Tsk, and I thought you were a bit more mature 10 years later," Yuki clicks her tongue while rubbing Gokudera on the back.

"Besides...The person I liked is already taken,"

"Really? Was that person Mizuki? I don't blame you, Kyoya is a scary person to mess with," Yuki chuckles slightly and Gokudera sighs deeper.

"No it's not! It wasn't her I liked!" Gokudera bolts right up and smacks Yuki on the shoulder in a drunkard fashion.

"Yes, yes, of course," She takes out her cell phone and calls Takeshi.

"Hey Takeshi, yeah, I'll be a bit late coming home tonight, I took Gokudera out drinking and well...I remembered how he's the emotional and clingy drunk,"

"My confession was shot down by her as a joke 10 years ago," Gokudera hiccuped.

"Hm? Oh yeah, that was him whining in the background,"

"Instead she accepted that baseball freak's confession," He mumbles into his arm.

"Mhm...I'll call you later, I need to take Gokudera back to his place, he's crying again," Hanging up, Yuki turned to Gokudera and sighed.

"There you go again, spewing bullshit, man you are hilarious when you're drunk, I should record this one of these days," She snickers before helping him up.

"It's not bullshit!" He whines.

"Yeah yeah,"

* * *

Tucking Gokudera into bed, Yuki ran a hand through her hair.

"Man, you're a mess when drunk," She stares at his peaceful face.

"Saying that you liked me, that's the worst lie I've ever heard you say," Yuki laughs softly.

"Hope you have the worst hangover ever...Narcissist," She stood up to leave.

"You're an asshole," Turning around she sees Gokudera sitting up.

"Sober already? There's a glass of water on your drawer," A silence ensues as he gulps down the water.

"I wasn't lying before," He grunts.

"Seems like you're still drunk, it's only 8:30pm but try to get some rest, I'll handle our work progress report this time,"

"Stop it,"

"Hm?"

"Stop treating me like a child damnit!"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: and im gonna leave off at tht, next ch will be a continuation of the last piece before returning to crack

animepup: my Hayaki shipping senses are tingling

cinna: but this ch was a bit...suggestive?

jc: ahahahahahahahaha, im such a pervert *pervy face*

animepup & cinna: *sigh*

jc: geez, party poopers. anyways, hope you guys enjoyed, if you want me to add anything in then you can pm us or review, or whatever suits you best. so until next time!

all: byee!

Animepupp1599 and CinnaRose and MangaluverJC out~


	2. Chapter 2

jc: continuing from last time!

animepup: let's get going!

cinna: and hopefully its less suggestive this time...

jc: not gonna happen cinna

* * *

Age 26 (Yuki, continuing from last chapter):

"Well, what can I say? You act like a child, expect to be treated like a child," Yuki shrugs.

"Shaddup asshole," Gokudera clenches his fists.

"See? Rude," Sighing, Yuki stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"I think you need a girlfriend, you've been acting out of character for way too long, your estrogen levels are too high,"

"Estrogen!?"

"Yup, cause you be as hormonal as me on my period,"

"Tsk, I don't know how I ever liked you,"

"Ah, there you go again, spewing bullshit,"

"If it were actually bullshit then why would I bother telling you!"

"Because you're a tsundere and an attention whore," After a moment of silence, Gokudera speaks up again.

"...It's not fair," Irritated by his attitude, Yuki climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

"W-What are you-" She leans in just enough so their foreheads are touching.

"Is this what you wanted? To be in a relationship with me?"

"Or is it the physical touch you crave?" She whispers into his ear. He shivers at her cool breath. Her chest presses against his while staring at his facial expressions.

"From your response, I'm assuming it's just loneliness, that's why you go and find yourself a nice girlfriend and settle down," Yuki climbs off of Gokudera who is still in shock.

"Wipe that expression off your face, it's not like I would actually violate you, I'm married with three kids," She pulls up her tie and grabs her jacket.

"I'll admit, back then I had conflicted feelings between you and Takeshi,"

"Maybe I would've chosen you if 10 years ago you continued to try, but you didn't, you laughed it off as a joke and so your feelings never got through to me," Her back towards Gokudera, she turns her head,

"And that my dear, was the difference between you and Takeshi,"

* * *

Age 26 (Takeshi):

"Hey, you're later than expected," Takeshi welcomes Yuki home.

"Yeah, sorry, Gokudera was being a bit clingier than usual," She chuckles weakly.

"Hm, well, kids are all asleep anyways,"

"Really? that's a surprise considering all you do is make them excited,"

"Well, you're on shift tomorrow, I still have to do a report, you should sleep in early," Yuki gently pushes Takeshi.

"It's only 9:30, I've got time, besides," He sat down and looked at Yuki with concern.

"You look like you have something on your mind," He finishes.

"Really? Guess I can't escape anything from you huh?" She mumbles while booting up her laptop.

"So? What happened between you and Gokudera?"

"Well, he started saying how he really liked me when we were teenagers,"

"And?"

"I don't know, it was really weird, hearing that come out of the same mouth that insults me all the time,"

"You aren't having second thoughts right?" Takeshi appears behind Yuki who turns around and grabs his cheeks.

"Of course not idiot, why would I have second thoughts when..." She trails off and looks away.

"What was that? I didn't catch that,"

"...When I already have you!" She blurts out and covers her red face.

"So cute~"

"Go away you baseball freak!"

* * *

Age 20 (Tsuna):

Bringing flowers to Yuki while she's pregnant is probably the worst thing he's ever done. Tsuna arrives at the hospital and go to Yuki's room only to find her pulling at Gokudera's hair really hard and cursing at Yamamoto...

"I hope my wife won't be like that," He sweatdrops slowly backing out when they all notice him.

"Oh hey Tsuna, what up?" Yuki pauses her screaming.

"Jyuudaimine! You've come to save me right?!" Gokudera said with sparkles in his eyes.

"U-Um,"

"Haha! Would you like to stay Tsuna?" Yamamoto offers.

"N-No! I have t-things to do! Here Yuki! Have some flowers!" Tsuna throws the flowers before bolting out.

"Not going to get involved in that!" He yells with tears streaming out his eyes.

* * *

Age 13 (Hikari and Hikaru):

"Aren't you gonna say anything punk?"

"..."

"Yeah, learn to speak respectfully to your elders!"

"...Technically we're in the same grade,"

"Why you little-"

"Hey! What are you doing with my brother!"

"Oh shit, it's Hikari!"

"Let's book it! I don't wanna deal with her again!"

"Hikaru! Are you ok?!" Hikari bends down to help Hikaru.

"Yeah," He mumbles wiping away the blood.

"Mom's gonna scold us again! Why don't you just defend yourself?"

"Too much work..."

"Still...Man you're so troublesome, you can't rely on your sister to continue to protect you!" Hikari huffs.

"Sorry..."

"Come on, let's get scolded by mom together then!" Hikari grins while holding out a hand and Hikaru gladly takes it.

* * *

Age 16 (Takumi):

"Takkun?!" Yuki shouts in surprise when she sees her son come home with blonde hair.

"Stop calling me that mom," He runs a hand through his newly coloured hair.

"What happened to your hair!?"

"I dyed it,"

"Who gave you permission to do this!?"

"Dad was cool with it,"

"..."

"...I'm gonna go do my homework now," Takumi grabs a bag of chips before sauntering upstairs.

"YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!"

* * *

"Ahaha, oh yeah, I said it was ok with me," Takeshi laughs.

"Don't you 'ahaha' me! Look at him! He looks ridiculous!"

"Let him be, he's probably going through his rebellious phase!"

"How the f*ck are you so optimistic about this?!"

"Because i went through the same thing!"

"...What the hell, I don't recall you ever having blonde hair,"

"No but I did disobey dad every once in a while,"

"...You disobeyed your dad?"

"Yeah! Like I wasn't allowed to do anything to you unless we were married, but we had sex when we were-"

"Shut up, I get it," Yuki holds her forehead ashamed while covering his mouth.

"Fine, but if he comes home with piercings, someone's going to have their head hung, and I'll tell you it's not gonna be Takumi's head," She growls.

"Haha!" He wraps his arms around her waist.

"I love you too~"

* * *

Age 17 (Takumi):

"Hm? Takkun, what did you want to talk about?" Yuki asked, sitting down with Takeshi while Takumi sat in front of them.

"Um..." He rubs the back of his neck embarrassed.

"I need to 'get out'..." He mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"I...Need to 'get out of the closet' and be truthful with you...I need to tell you that...I don't exactly...Like girls?" He says a little louder and Yuki sighs holding the bridge of her nose. Takumi winces at her gesture taking it negatively.

"Takumi, the only thing you need to 'get out of' is this terrible phase you're going through, look at that damn hair," Yuki scowls making him look up in surprise.

"Haha, you're mother doesn't have a problem with you being gay! We've known this for quite a while now," Takeshi chuckles.

"Wait, you already knew?!...A-And you guys are cool with this?" Takumi gawks.

"Why wouldn't we be? It's not like being gay is terrible, it's who you are and we will always love you no matter what," Yuki's features soften and she ruffles Takumi's hair.

"Besides, your idiot of a dad was gay for a portion of his life,"

"What?! Are you serious!?"

"Haha! Yup! But your mother was dressing as a guy at that time so I thought she was a guy and that I was gay!"

"...Wow,"

"Well, even if she was a guy, I would still top," Yamamoto teases poking Yuki's cheek.

"Not in front of the kids!"

"Why not? He's old enough to understand," He grins while turning to Takumi.

"Listen, if you're gonna be in a relationship, you have to at least be on top-" Takeshi stops talking when he sees Takumi wiping away his tears.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" He asks concerned.

"I'm debating whether or not if I have the best or weirdest parents ever," Takumi smiles through his tears.

"Obviously we're the most hip, so," Yuki leans forward and smirks.

"Is he cute?"

"Mom!"

* * *

"Damn kid," Yuki stretches before flopping onto the bed.

"Haha, you handled that pretty well," Takeshi closed the bedroom door and locked it with a click.

"Mhm, but we've known for a few years now so it's normal right?" Yuki hugs a pillow while he takes his suit jacket off.

"Hehe, I guess," He laughs, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mm...Well I'm bisexual myself," Yuki says suddenly.

"Eh? What makes you say that?"

"I've found myself sexually aroused a few females before we started dating,"

"Ahh, Yuki cheated on me!"

"N-No I didn't idiot! I said before!" She threw a pillow at the male.

"I know, I was just kidding," He snickers before climbing onto the bed and hovers over Yuki.

"Now that I think about it, you were so cute, even as a boy you were really girly,"

"S-Shut up, stop bringing up the past!"

"Eh? But I love seeing you flustered, just like when we first did it in the dug-"

"Goodnight!" Yuki squeaks pulling the covers over her making Takeshi roll over off of her. He positions himself behind her and hugs her before asking,

"Can we do it tonight?"

"Idiot! Don't just ask out of the blue!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes! I mean no! You're 37 for god's sake! Your libido's not as good! You're old! You're gonna pop out a hip! We have a meeting tomorrow morning!" Yuki continues to ramble.

"All I heard was a yes!" Takeshi smiled cheerily, throwing his shirt somewhere across the room.

* * *

Age 17 (Yuki):

"Yuki? Why are you walking so weirdly?" Tsuna asked concerned.

"I-It's nothing," She looked away.

"You're wearing our winter uniform in the of summer too..."

"Aha. My summer uniform is still in the wash!"

"It's in the wash? Did you get it dirty while you were at Yamamoto-kun's place?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess you can say that..." Yuki looked away guiltily.

* * *

Age 20 (Mizuki):

"Congrats, you're finally pregnant," Yuki smiles warmly at Mizuki who smiles brightly. She then turns to Kyoya,

"I hope it's a girl so my son can impregnate her," Yuki jokes but the tonfas are out and she starts to run.

"Jesus Christ! At least let me take my heels off!"

"Herbivores deserve to die,"

"I was kidding!"

* * *

"How is childbirth?" Mizuki asked Yuki who was covered in nicks and bruises.

"Tsk, no way in hell would I let my kid date his spawn," Yuki mumbles.

"Hello? Answer my question.

"Hm? Oh, it's hell, contractions are the worst," Yuki said.

"..."

"Best part about pregnancy, the guy has to do whatever you want them to, or you can start crying and continue for hours because of hormones,"

"...Teach me more,"

* * *

Age 24 (Yuki):

At the supermarket, Yuki was doing some shopping.

"Hey mom," Takumi pulls on Yuki's clothes.

"Hm?"

"Look at the crazy man," Yuki looks up to see a mop of white hair and hear a familiar voice.

"EXTREEEEEME!" The man looks over at Yuki and grins.

"HEY! IS THAT YOU YUKI?!"

"We don't know that man Takkun, let's go," Grabbing his arm, Yuki starts to walk away quickly.

"IS THAT YOUR KID? HAHAHA! COME HERE KID! MEET UNCLE RYOHEI!"

"Jesus Christ! We're getting tomato sauce at another store!" Yuki picks Takumi up and starts sprinting out the door.

* * *

Age 25 (Gokudera):

"Tch, where the hell is she?" He grunts, looking for Yuki through the foggy mist.

"In fact, why does the tenth always pair us up for missions?! I want nothing to do with her," He grumbles when he sees a silhouette in the distance.

"Yuki!" He calls out and he sees her turn around,.

"Huh? Gokudera? What the hell, where the hell is this?" A 15 year old Yuki raises a brow.

"...What happened to Yuki?"

"Huh? What do you mean what happened to me, I'm right here,"

"No, I meant the older Yuki,"

"Older?...Now that I think about it you do look a bit more mature now," Yuki stretches Gokudera's face when a cloud of pink smoke poofs and makes Yuki turn to normal.

"...I'm guessing the younger me was doing something really annoying considering the fact that I am stretching your face right now,"

"Wet go of meh alweady,"

"Haha, I was with the younger you at the time, you were so much more cuter as a kid," Letting go of his cheeks, Yuki laughs.

"You weren't as much of an asshole, but you sure was clingier,"

"Shut up!"

"Ok, let's get going now,"

"Stop ignoring me damnit!"

**TBC**

* * *

jc: im glad to see all of you are enjoying this already

animepup: why must you add in innuendos and suggestive content?

jc: thts just who i am

cinna: praise

jc: anyways, again, if you want anything to be incorperated, dont be afraid to ask! through pm or whatever

all: see you later!

Animepup1599 and CinnaRose and MangaluverJC out~


End file.
